


The Burning Question

by mktoronto



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mktoronto/pseuds/mktoronto
Summary: Steve Trevor answers the question everyone's been asking.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	The Burning Question

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lyle Waggoner, the man who introduced me to Steve Trevor. Rest in Peace, you stunningly beautiful man. 
> 
> Thanks to Heck Yeah, Steve Trevor and to Ragnell for furthering my education on Steve.

Look, I know you have questions about Diana and me. Everybody does. I get it.

“What does she see in you?”

Kinda blows me away that this is asked all the time. I’m a decorated officer. I’m charming. I’m sophisticated. I’m very easy on the eyes. Face it, I’m a catch. Women know it. And if you don’t think Diana is a woman, I don’t know what to tell you. 

But here’s the part I think people miss. More than anything, I respect her. I admire her abilities. I’m very good at what I do. She’s even better. So I don’t get in her way. I support her and give her the credit that she’s due. For some reason that seems to be rare, especially for women. Her being great makes me better, allows me to do more than if it was just me alone. Honestly, it’s so awesome to get to see her do her thing up close – and by that I mean I’m always in awe. It’s no reflection on me except maybe to make me look even smarter – and I’m pretty smart - because I trust her to come to the rescue when things go south.

People have asked me, “Isn’t that emasculating?” I don’t see why. One of the first things they teach you in the military is to learn from failure. To fear to fail is to restrict your options. Not every mission is going to be successful. You make the best plan possible with the information you have. You always need to give yourself the option to retreat. You always have to be prepared to be captured. I’m just damned lucky that Diana cares enough to bail me out when that happens – and that she can.

The thing I treasure most about her is that she has seen me at my absolute worst, my biggest times of failure, and she has never diminished me for it. She appreciates that I have tried and trusts me to do the analysis of what went wrong and how I can do better next time.

Like my friend Lois Lane, I can be a bit – ok, a lot – reckless when the stakes are high. But I don’t rush into danger blindly, and I’m not willing to sacrifice myself for glory. However, when I believe Diana is in danger, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to bring her to safety. Yeah, sometimes that how I end up in the predicaments she has to save me from but she knows I will give my life for her. I feel no shame in that. I call that love. 

I also think she gets a huge kick out of saving me. There’s a part of her that really likes when I’m helpless and apparently I’m quite fetching when I’m passed out. 

I love that she’s so completely honest. I always know where I stand with her. I do the best I can to do the same for her. Man, that cultural programming is so strong though. Don’t show emotions. Don’t be vulnerable. Don’t show how much you care. But when an angel shows up in your life, how can you hide? I’m a better man because of her and I really hope that she’s a better woman because of me.

She doesn’t need me but she chooses to be with me. She chooses to care for me. And boy do I appreciate that for the gift that it is. She looks at the world and sees the beauty in it, the goodness in it. When she turns that gaze on me, I know I’m the luckiest man in the world and I’m smart enough to let her know that I am. I do my best to shine goodness and beauty back to her too.

In the end, we share the same goal – wanting to make this a better world. We’re very much alike in that we fight when we need to but would rather use our intelligence and compassion to change situations. We’d both give our lives to save the lives of others. I know she admires that about me. 

And did I mention that my shirt seems to disappear on a fairly regular basis? That’s my superpower, baby!

All joking aside, I know a lot of how Diana feels about me is connected to when she met me but one thing I know for sure. I gave her a reason to believe in men when she was raised to distrust. I don’t take that lightly. I can’t control how other men treat her but I do my damnedest to make sure she never has a reason to doubt me. I do all I can to provide her with a safe harbour to rest when the world gets to be too demanding. And I love her with everything I am. 

And if that’s not good enough for an Amazon princess, then tell me what is.

Look at the time. I need to go home and make dinner for the most amazing woman in the world. I see that look on your face. Really, it’s cool. I’ve always enjoyed cooking and trust me, you don’t want her in the kitchen. I find the role reversal fun and if anyone deserves to kick back and relax, it’s her. 

You know what? Think what you want. The only opinion that matters is hers and I know how she feels. I’m the happiest man in the world. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an angel to nourish.


End file.
